Metal Gear Fox
by Gvo
Summary: A NarutoMGS Crossover: Naruto is recruited to a mysterious organization and must stop a man made monster machine from being unleash to the unknown ninja world.
1. Claasified File 1

Disclaimer:Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Metal Gear Solid is own by Hideo Koijima and Konami. This fanfic is just for fun so don't sew please! 

_Naruto s POV Intro: Konoha: village hidden in the leaf. I never forget this night 6 years ago. This was the night that change my life and the life of my partner forever. _

_Naruto's POV ends _

Classified file 1:A foxy beginning

Scene skip to a six-year-old boy running away from an angry mob of villagers and ninja.

"Demon we should ve taken care of you a long time ago." A villager yelled as he threw a kunai at a six-year-old blond boy who luckily dodges it before it hit him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto whined loudly while dodging a butcher' s cleave from almost hacking his head off. "I wish things were gone better my way." Naruto's fate was closer to the the truth as he realize. At a forest outside the village hidden in the leaf. A man with an eye patch in his left eye was walking towards their village. The reason for being here was to gather information on a certain organization's activity. Unknown to him was that both fates are about to be entwined.

Naruto was cornered in an alleyway but luckily for him the villagers has not see him slip past to the alleyway. He was safe for only for a few seconds. "Got to think," Naruto said in his mind. He looked around his area till he spots a drainage hole in his left side which can fit him inside.

Without second thought Naruto crawled in without being seen. Once inside the entire mob was in the area that he was in just a minute ago. All with confused faces.

"Where did that demon go!" a villager yelled. Spatting the words like it was venom.

"I don t know. It s like he disappeared out of the face of the earth," yelled another villager.

"Well maybe it's for the best. That fox demon boy was nothing but trouble since he set foot here, and we as the village couldn't lay a finger to do anything because of that stupid law. If he ever shows up we'll be ready to finish him off." A ninja concluded by flicking a kunai down to the ground while yelling at the sky. "YEAH YOU HEAR THAT DEMON, THE NEXT TIME WE SEE YOU FACE AGAIN, WE'LL KILL YOU!" the villagers and ninjas disperse and went there separate ways.

Naruto who was hiding heard there every word and like any six year old he lumped in a fetal position and cried. "The villagers hate me all along and all the time I tried to blend in." It hurt him like no other.

"Well there's no point in staying here and cry. I m giving there wish and leaving this village and never coming back."

**"We'll said, Kit" **

"Who said that" Naruto looked around his area to find the origin of the voice.

**"Up here"** Naruto look up "I still can't see you."

**"I'm in you mind"** this gave Naruto a double take. "Who are you?"

**"I am what is known as "Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

"Wait thee Kyuubi. The demon fox, which attacked the village years ago?Why are you in my mind?" said a very confused Naruto.

**"Your father the yodaime put me here. Lock in the cage of your own body for all eternity"**

"So that s why everyone hate s me, because your inside of me?"

**"You got it"** Kyubi concluded Naruto's answer **"What are you doing?"** Kyubi said in a annoying faze.

"Going to meet the villagers so they can kill me. That way my torment will end." Naruto kept crying while trying to open a manhole latch but to no avail.

**"Do you think that will satisfied things. Heading to your death."**

"Well it s better than being hated everyday." Kyubi just sighed then the fox demon thought of something. **"Kit I want to ask you something?"**

"What?" growled Naruto realizing he can't get out.**" I heard you wanted to be stronger and become hokage one day, is that right?"**

"Yeah; but what's that have to do with getting out of here and killing myself." Kyubbi ignored the killing himself part and continued. **"What would you say that I can make you stronger then you are now."** this gleamed a lot of hope for the fox container in question. **"I say that's a yes."**

" Um Kyuubi how am I supposed to get out?" the fox demon just sighed and told him. **"Go to the ladder."** Naruto did what he was told. **"Now raised your hand like a claw and focused all your thought." **Naruto concentrated very hard, although Kyuubi was the one that flourish his power into Naruto's hands which blew the manhole opened.

**"Okay Kit now go somewhere and gets some rest."** Naruto was about to turn the other corner when he suddenly bumped into an anonymous stranger.

"Watch were you going, Kid?" the stranger was surprised to see a kid out late this night.

"Hey why are you doing here so late of night?"ask the stranger, now normally people will say to never talk to strangers but Naruto instead gave him an honost answer. "The villagers attacked me that's why." saying in a scold manner.

"For what reason it's not like your a monster or something worse."

"It's because I am a monster." Naruto lift up his shirt so that he could see the seal. "You see the nine tailed fox Kyubi resides inside of me." the stranger took that knowledge he was now recently absorbing.

**The stranger's POV**

_"That's a seal jutsu alright no doubt about. But it looks quite strong."_ I look at the seal for a little while longer and answer a few more questions. The blond boy look very tired probably due for him being chase by these villagers.

"Hey kid " I gave him an question that I was pondering minutes ago. I had to try ask him because a demon vessel container could be a good addition to the organization I worked for and besides he has no home complex to go back too thanks to those villagers burning it to the ground. As for the information about the Akatsuki my leads were a dead end here.

**The stranger's POV ends **

Naruto was thinking for a moment about the proposition the stranger was giving to him when the fox talk to him again.

**"Hey kit I believe you should go with him"** this shock Naruto in his thinking stupor.

"Why is that?" talking mentally to the fox demon inside him. **"Because I engaged with these Foxhound force's before and I'll tell you, they're tough. Much better than the cloud nin. They'll teach you better jutsu that are high above the ANBU level."** Naruto knowing who the ANBU were, and if this person's organization can teach him tough jutsu's then it's hard to refuse him now, and trusting Kyubi's advice didn't hurt him much to accept his offer.

As both of them were about to leave a 6 year old pink haired girl blocked there path. "Hey little girl what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" She frigged her answer because the stranger was shouting at her in a very scary. "I'm-I'm-I'm run-run-run-running a-a-a-away ba-ba-ba-because pe-pe-pe-people la-la-la-laugh a-a-at m-m-m-me be-be-because o-o-o-of m-m-my bi-bi-big fo-fo-forehead." he was about to told her to go home in a sarcastic kind of way when the ANBU appeared. _"Crap, I didn't expected them sooner"_

"YOU TWO, HIDE YOURSELVES." those two did what they were told due to being 6 years old. They're still afraid of being yelled at.

The stranger leapt behind the ANBU ninja that was following him and knock him out because he didn't want to kill him in front of the kids.

"We have to leave here Naruto, right now." he said to Naruto as he jumped down.

"What about her?" Naruto pointed his finger at the pink haired girl that was behind him. The stranger thought about it for a moment before more ANBU arrived. "We've got no choice!; we'll have to take her with us" he stepped forward to the pink haired girl. "Little girl what's your name?"

"Sak-ka-kura Har-r-runo sir" the stranger sighed for a bit after she told him her name while still fidgeting before actingly returned to his normal composure.

"Okay Sakura; were taking you with us alright." she nodded in agreement as he hold the two kids in each arm and dashed out towards the gates with ANBU tailing closely behind him. He knocked out the chunin guard that was blocking the exit way and all three were safely departed out of the village.

After a long run in forest areas all three were resting once he notice everything was clear around his paramitter."Okay we could take a breather" After Naruto catched his breath while sitting behind a rock he ask the stranger an important question for him"Uh mister we never got your name?"

"I won't tell you my name yet" replied the stranger. "But refer to me as Big Boss."

**6 years later**

With the second test of the Chunin exams in Kanoha now beginning. Matarashi Anko blew the whistle and all the genin from all corners of the globe dashed off once the gates were open. Each Genin team caried a certain scroll in there hands but unaware to all of them a phoenix type demon bird flowed by. High above the watch from any kanohan eyed veiw.

"AreYou two ready" both of them were wearing stealth suits and gave a thumbs up telling the guy they were and jumped out from the bird with aproximately almost 1200 ft above the ground.

When they pass almost 700 both people pulled there parachutes and slid down to seperate areas of the Forest of Death.

One of them slam beneath the branches lept from a huge log and landed safely on all fours.The person looked around the area while using chakra to see if anyone is around. Once noticing that every things clear, the person removed the straps from the parachute. Unkizp a small packet from the backpack. Strap a kunai pouch to the right legs. Then the person remove the head gear which reavealed a spiky crop of blond hair. Then took off the air respirator from the face to reveald the person to be male with whisker line cheeks.

The male grabbed a headset with a transmitter. He then turn it on and switch to a specific channel.

"This is Solid Fox can you hear me Big Boss?"

AN: The feet in Diametir might not be exact since I was guessing there, but it's close enough. Anyways I believe it's the first Naruto/MGS crossover. THe metal gear itself will be close to the lines of the Escaflowne machine. I don't know for pairings yet. Reply me for any sugestions.


	2. Memo to the Readers

Before I continue with this story, I need to talk about Sakara's character to be. I was planning of making her like Sniperwolf but if you guys have other opinions, then I'm opened for suggestions.

GVO

>Continue Story End Story

Nauto:"_What you wanted to end it? Are you crazy?" he get's pounded by Sakura_

_Sakura:"Nuruto if he wants to end it he can. (Inner Sakura: If he ends this story I'll beat his scwanny Ass!)"_


	3. Classified File 2

Disclaimer:Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Metal Gear Solid is own by Hideo Koijima and Konami. This fanfic is just for fun so don't sew please! I only own the OC's that are here

**Classified File 2:The S Class Training!**

_"_This is Solid Fox can you Here me Big Boss sensei" Solid Fox aka Naruto Uzumaki tried to contact his commander with his radio headband.

At an undisclosed safe house in Kanoha miles from the Forest of Death A team of radio operators and jutsu analysts were busy working from behind the lines.

"Sir we've got both of them on speaker now." the operator told his superior codenamed Big Boss. "Patch me through to them" the operator began pushing buttons so that Bog Boss can reply.

"I can hear you load and clear Fox." spoken Big Boss using the headphone speakers to talk to him.

"Silent Blossom reporting Boss sensei" the other teammate on this mission Silent Blossom aka Sakura Huruno contacted her superior by using a different frequency minutes earlier. "Guess we got you both connected here. Now did anyone saw you?"

"Negative sir; I have successfully landed on my drop zone undetected " answered Fox

"Same thing here." Blossom confirm

"Good; this mission must contain at the up most discrete. We don't want the whole of Kanoha to be informed by our operations here. Now the Akatsuki organization will try to kidnapped certain competitors during the Chunin exams so you two must prevent that from happening all the while keeping yourselves from not being scene."

Hai Boss sensei!"the two agreed at the same time in there radios

"Okay now our head jutsu analist Kiyone Wilder will check your status as you go through the Forest of Death towards the temple. I'll let you two talked to her." Big Boss then pass on the head set to Kiyone to allow her to talk to Foxhounds ninja's "Greetings Fox and Blossom I hope that you two like the improvements on the suits."

"There quite flexible when you need to pull a fast jutsu or kunai knife right away!" Fox commented about his clothing.

"Well get use to it Fox. These suits make you better than a normal jonin but their not steel proof so don't get hit by a kunai on the job just so you could just test it!"

"Like I don't need to ask you to worry since I have Kyubi's power after all" Fox chuckled a bit. Kiyone sweat dropped before she continued "In your left pouch theres a soldier pill, a fake suicide and a revive pill. If you need more soldier pills to increase chakra you two will have to confiscated from other ninja's in the area your in. Thats all I have to offer for now. If you need help about jutsu's, curses or poisons you can contact me any time. My frequency is 115.31. Now don't get you selves killed alright!" she signed off and bring the headphones back to Big Boss. "We can not allow the Akasutki kidnapped any of the genin for any plan they might try to come up with. So you two must prevent this from happening at all cost. I'll contact you again about any progress this mission is going through. My frequency is 140.15. Best of luck to the both of you, Big Boss out."

Big boss signed off as Fox and Blossom leap from the trees and headed off. The mission has begun.

"This is going to be rough for the both of them boss?" A man with long white hair and a long john mustache. Dressed in camouflage gear with a trench coat(which is similar like Anko's but leathery black) leaned on his chair while twirling his new toys that become new on the market: **hand guns** "Especially him. Being back in Kanoha!" pointing his gun at the chakra screen of Naruto.

"I know those worries all too well friend. but these two are strong willed. They won't let burden memories jeopardize the mission. They knew that well for about 6 years"

**6 years ago**

"Hey Big Boss why do we need to wear blindfolds? Were are you taking us?" said a curious Naruto while he was holding Big Boss's hand while his other hand was holding Sakura's (so to make sure they didn't lose her.) "Because the base location of Foxhound is a secret and I be damn well to allow a couple of kids spill the location to anyone." It took an approximately 4 hours of walking before they arrived. Both kid's slumped down to there knees from exhaustion due to traveling for so long. "Were here. You can take your blindfolds off now." Naruto and Sakura took off their blindfolds to find a beautiful lushed fields each with it's own obstacle course of it's own and far ahead was a hill but by closer glances you could see a window in them.

A ninja leap right in front of them scarring both kids to death but oddly enough the ninja didn't do nothing but salute to Big Boss. "Boss sensei welcome back" Big Boss return the salute. "It's good to be back home sir. Unfortunately my findings in Kanoha has lead me to a dead end."

"Sorry to hear that" the ninja's attention was brought on the sight of two children who where behind them. "Boss sensei who are those two brats that are behind you?" Naruto was ready to use the last of his strength to pound the ninja into a bloody pulp for calling him a brat, but Big Boss stop him knowing his attempt would be a fatal mistake in Naruto's part. "Those two are also part of the reason I need to talk with Zerokage about this so inform my arrival" the ninja was confused for a bit but he knew what he was doing so he lept to inform their leader.

1 hour later after the kids rested up all three where sent to Zerokage's office. Inside a man in his mid 50's with white hair with a slashed left eye. Dressed like a priest robes but with camouflage pants and combat boots (similar to those who are sound nin). Big Boss saluted when he came in instead of bowing which confused the children bitterly. "At ease Big Boss" said the Zerokage after he return the salute and went back to his seat. "You probably got some explanation as to why two kids are with you don't you Big Boss or you prefer I called you Snake?"

"I gave up that name a long time ago so there's no need to" he raised a shadowy look in his face telling everyone around talk about it and I'll kill you.

"My apologies. Now can you explain me about those two kids" said the Zerokage not forgetting about the children in the room. Big Boss detailed everything to the level of what had happened."So this blond boy has a powerful demon sealed within him and the pink haired girl is just a runaway."

"I didn't have time to think. A lot of ANBU were after me?" answered Big Boss

"So you acted on judgement" the Zerokage look up on the ceiling for a moment. "Now the question is. What are we going to do about these two kids" he looked at Naruto. "The blond boy I'll have no problem with. Having a fox demon Kyubii inside of him will make a strong edition to our organization. The girl however" he focused his eye on Sakura "doesn't disposed any skill whatsoever. It's better that she returns home." Sakura gasp in shocked not only learning about Naruto containing the demon Fox Kyubii inside him which resulted in people glaring hate and scowling. But she would be sent back. "Give me a chance sir" all three were shocked as she spoked up. "This place is not a field trip of amusement young lady?" said the Zerokage

"I know that the training would be rough and I would certainly die but I don't want to end up as a weakling with a large forehead. I want to be strong" she finished her sentence with a pride and courage. The Zerokage insert his information and thought for a moment till he came a conclusion. "All right we'll accept you. But under one condition. In one year you must succeed in performing 8 jutsu's. If you fail, we will send you back." Sakura swallowed and nod in agreement. The Zerokage then looked up towards Big Boss. "I'm leaving the training of these two in your care. But since you have to go in missions from time to time you can choose any substitute ninja on the ground."

"Sir" Big boss saluted. The Zerokage stood up and saluted as well. "That will be all; dismissed."

"What will we do first Boss sensei" ask Naruto with a foxy grin after he said sensei with pride.

"First we need to get you two settled in. Usually the training starts at 5 am every morning" the two grasp in shock that training starts this early. "But for you two 9 am will do fine. Oh and also we only provide two meals per day. Breakfast is not allowed."

"Not allowed why?" both kids say in unison

"Because it's bad on chakra control."

"We'll here we are" Big Boss opened the door revealing a small damped room with only two bunk beds."Your uniforms are placed in the bed already. Dinner is at 8 once finished. Return here and go to sleep."

"You want me to changed here in front of him" Sakura complained but Big Boss decided to ignore her and closed the door in font of them.

"Guess were roommates Sakura" said a grinning Naruto. Sakura blushed till she ask him

something"Naruto can you closed your eyes while I change my clothes"

"Oh, okay" Naruto closed his eyes while remove her clothing to change into her uniform(_an: uniform is like the ones wore in Full Metal Panic_) however Kyubii was seeing everything by using a chakra image **"Look at her. She's going to be quite sexy in a few years thanks to the training she'll about to receive but her chakra level looks quite low? Hm, I believe I might help with that " ** the Kyubii dropped the perverted thoughts for a moment then thought up a plan to help his host and Sakura at the same time.

After dinner both kids return to their rooms. As both were escorted by a Foxhound ninja. Kyubii called his host. Interrupting his daydreams of endless ramen. "**Kit I need to talk to you for a moment"**.

"What is it"

**"The girl's chakra level is not well place she won't be able to pull at least more than ten. I checked on her while undressed herself"**

"You mean you saw her naked?" Naruto shocked about his host being so perverted.** "Calm down kit. The thing I did is beside the point. What telling you she won't make it but I've come up with a plan that not only she will succeed. But you as well. I will tell you first thing tomorrow. So right now get some rest."**

The next morning both kids reported to training area D. Big Boss appeared before they arrived."Alright we'll start with a easy warm up exercise. Thirty Laps around the facility, forty push ups and fifty sit ups."

"THATS TOO MUCH" both kids started to scream in panic of his commands. Big Boss just smirked "we could always take you home?" Naruto bit his lip and agreed to his command because he had to since he had no home to back to. He turned around and started jogging. Big Boss then looked upon Sakura "well young lady what about you. Want to go home as well?"She was thinking all the times she was picked and abused by other girls because of her forehead. A tear came to her eye which caught Big Boss's attention as she to turned around and jogged.

1 hour later both kids where exhausted from the warm up. Naruto end up throwing up last nights dinner at the process. "You'll get used to it. Now I want you two to spend the rest of the day to gain chakra by using your feet to climb the trees" Big Boss then demonstrate this method to both of his students. Sakura understood right away but Naruto took 5 times before he got it down.

As nightfall sprung both kids had to crawl to the dinner table due to being train for 14 hours. Around bedtime Naruto had a hard time sleeping because on top of his bunker Sakura was crying saying words like never making it or she's gonna die. The next morning things got a lot harde. Sakura for crying half the night and Naruto not having enough sleep because of all that crying.

"**Kit; you've look exhausted than ever?"**

"Yeah now I know how ANBU became so good. But I won't give up" Naruto said in determination. **"Glad too hear that kit. Now heres the plan"** Kyubii began detailing his plan to his host. The next day it was the same and after dinner Sakara cried again. Naruto sighed._ "Well I' guest its the best time as any to tell her." _Naruto kicked the top of the bunk "Hey Sakura."

"What did you want Naruto?"feeling all sarcastic depressed as she wiped her tears. "_scarry!"_ he shrugged it off and told Sakura the plan Kyubii laid out for him. When morning came Sakura tried out that idea Naruto gave to him. She focus her chakra in her heels and looked at the tree next to her and gave it a kick. It didn't do much first "Naruto lied" felling all upset at being fooled by the demon host in question and plans on killing him after he finished his tree exercise of the day but suddenly the tree she kick cracked and she ran out of it's way.

"Whats going on here. Sakura did you do this" Big Boss argued while pointing on the huge falling tree with Narito close behind. "I'm sorry boss sensei. Naruto told me a taijutsu to used" Naruto was ready to be yelled at but it never came all he got was a smirk. "Don't be. I was surprised thats all. Guess you learn one jutsu down." Big Boss turn his to Naruto "Now can you explain how you taught her that move" Naruto decided to come clean and told him.

"_cha; were one step ahead to winning this deal" _proclaim inner Sakura

Days became Months then a year came by. Big Boss, the Zerokage stood in attention as Sakura stood there in front of them.

"Now Sakura you need to perfect 8 good jutsus in front of me and remind you if you stop in anyway just to replenish your chakra you've failed." Sakura took a deep breath and summon multiple hand signals. (AN:I'll put it in order)

1.**Earth Element; Earth Dragon Missile**

2.**Tile Shuriken**

3.**Earth Element; Earth Landslide**

4.**Ice Element; Black Dragon Blizzard**

5.**Water Element; Water Vortex Jutsu**

6.**Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Type: Mudslide Barrier)**

7.**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Type: Upside-down Mud Wall)**

8.**Fuuton: Renkuudan (Wind Type: Steroid Blanks)**

After she finished both observers whispered to each other till Big Boss walked close to her. "Huruno, Sakura welcome to Foxhound."

"_Oh yeah I am so great"_her inner self gave a thumbs up. Sakura smiled for a few minutes before she fainted from jutsu depletion. "Well Big Boss; despite most of her jutsu's was Earth based she did pass with flying colors. Take her to hospital line four." Naruto who was hiding from site saw all the action "_Well done Sakura I knew you can do it!"_

**"What did I told ya kit. I told you my plan would work."** after Sakura was released Big Boss sent both of them to a particular parlor in the base "what is this Boss sensei" Big Boss didn't say anything until a creepy looking guy came next to him "So Big Boss are these two ready?"Yep was all Big Boss said. "Ready, ready for what?" said Naruto confusingly.

"For your tattoos. This is similar on how you receive Hi-ates in your village. It will distinct you from others ninja's and will prevent future assaults in numeral ninja villages. Sakura argued as a nettle started to pierce her skin. Strapper's in the chair were put in place just to prevent any uncertain accidents (ie punch in the face while work is in progress resulting in:you don't want to know).

Both kids smiled at each other as they both showed off their tattoos which symboled a fox's head with a kunai in the mouth.

3 years later the Zerokage feeling he was getting old decided to retire from this line of work making Big Boss his successor. Naruto and Sakura who had trained and grown up together meet interesting people. The kunai obsessed old man named Ocelot, Another person with excellent abilities in fire jutsus who wheres a specialized suit due to severe burns around his body which are now permanent named The Fury. They even meet a weird character named The Sorrow. A ninja that does not specialized in any form of jutsu but he had one thing the separates from the rest. He can talk to the dead and obtain battle information from them, and also bringing down spirits of the dead into him, and assume their combat capabilities.(kind of like Ino's bloodline but reverse) but that was beside the point as today both of them were summoned to his office.

"You summoned us sir" both stand in unison and saluted to their commander.

"Yes; I have a mission for the two of you" Big Boss toss a file to Naruto's hand. "the princess of Sun Country is held hostage in an abandoned tower by a group of Cloud nin. Their effort is to take the royal families bloodline secret, since they have failed to retrieve the secret of the Hyuga' s Byakugan bloodline 6 years ago.

This job is too dangerous for ANBU or any anonymous nukenin to do. So the lord damiyo of Sun has hired us for the job. I know this will be your first mission outside these grounds but with a lot of our forces healing their wounds or in different missions at this point of time. You two are the only ones we can rely on, also I'll be coming with you, head to locker room 5 and get prep. This mission is O.S.P. (On Site Procurement) And it will start in 3600 hrs dismissed."

Naruto and Sakura wanted to cheer with glee of finally getting a mission but having spent 3 years training taught them better as they both get themselves ready. Putting on there combat boots, kunai pouch and green camouflage gear. Boss Boss waited for them in a horse carriage. It took them 2 days and they found them outside the view of the ANBU.

"Alright you know the job. Now you'll two will be given code names. Naruto you'll be referred to as Solid Fox and Sakura you'll go by Silent Blossom." Inner Sakura gave herself a victory sign to Big Boss giving her a cool codename." set up your frequencies on your radios. Mine is 141.13 now go." both disperse as they tried carefully not to let any ANBU see them as they got near the abandon tower. Meanwhile the Cloud nin where carefully guarding their prize until there demands were met.

"I hope the damiyo replies I'm tired of watching this brat" spoken a cloud nin pointing at a bound and gag girl in a kimono.

"Patience give that man time and he'll consider. If he fails the deadline" he went closer to the princess who was crying in tears as the ninja came closer with the kunai "then were make her like Frankenstein" suddenly an outburst came to his radio. "S_ir we have intruders. They came out of nowhere and they YAULLLGH."_

"What is it; respond?" the cloud nin then respond to other frequencies "we have intruders all units go into high alert don't let the intruders live." Fox and Blossom(AN:I'm now going to put there code names for the time being.) tried hard not to be scene or make noises. A couple of cloud nin spot them occasionally and they either disabled them or worse killing them by stabbing them, using jutsu's or just the regular snapping on the neck which they're now getting adjusted to.

The Cloud nin in the hostage room were starting to get scarred. One of them reach the door only to see the floor he was stepping on was soaked with running blood flowing from the outside. An explosion blew him to the wall seconds later. The unexpected shinobi finally saw the person that cause trouble. A boy with whiskers, camouflage gear that make them think he's from sound if not for the realization that he had no hi-ate anywhere that can prove which village he's from.

"A kid; A kid did all that?" screamed the head leader

"Thats right. Now would you be kind as to handover the princess now."

"Bastard" one of the fellow ninja's rush towards Fox with kunai in hand. Fox took a breather and elbowed his stomach at the right moment, turned around making quick hand seals to form **Balsam Spread Fire** burning his body into ash.

"Stay away from us you monster!" the leader said as he and a remain nin was holding there scarred hostage by the head with kunai in their hands. Fox just only smirk saying "I've seen monsters far worse than you." two surikan pierce both their necks killing them instantly. Their last image was a pink haired girl with the same outfit as the boy but more elegant. Outside the Sun ANBU was speculating with each other of what was going on in there since they heard noises, till they saw the princess running towards them with a note and tears in her eyes. One of the ANBU took the note and it told them who rescued them.

RADIO MODE POV

_Big Boss: "Fox, Blossom I've got our payment already. I hope your first mission was a success"_

_Fox: "It was sir but I felt disgusted in killing a person at first"_

_Big Boss:"Thats combat fatigue since it's first kill."_

_Blossom:" We took a breather Boss sensei, but when I was force to kill again it became much easier and I didn't breathe hard?"_

_Big Boss: "Get use to it Blossom. You'll experience much more. Now head back to the carriage were going back to base."_

_Fox,Blossom: "Hai"_

RADIO MODE POV ENDS

A week has pass and there exploits on the abandoned tower. Word has started to spread throughout all the Elemental Countries. They wanted to know about those two but all they got was there code names. Meanwhile back in the training grounds Blossom was training in a undisclosed forest area. She was there practicing trying to exceed her strength more.

A shot was fired which cause Sakura to broke her concentration finishing her push ups. She walked to the source of the disturbance seeing apples getting shot at from nowhere. Another arrow soon passed her. "Damn; the arrow almost got me!" she went into a sprinting position and started to leaping towards the shooters origin. The shooter saw her on her scope and acted quickly. Once she had her on sight she vanished then two surikans came out from nowhere but she blocked it with her crossbow. "HALT" a man with an eye patch appeared causing both of them to stop in their tracks.

"Boss sensei forgive me but this woman shot me out of shear revolt" Sakura said while she bowed to Big Boss but instead. He just walk to the shooter. "Please forgive her Sniper Wolf she didn't know that your one of us?" Sakura got into a stupor face while she saluted to her leader in a russian accent. Later that night she couldn't sleep and it wasn't the snoring from Fox. No it was the thought of the woman named Sniper Wolf that bugged her.

"She used her weapon at a 45km far distance. That's much farther than what a kunai and surikan can throw?"

**" If we have that knowledge. we'll be unbeatable"** Inner Sakura rebutted. She made her decision and the next day she went to the training grounds to find her. After a few minutes searching she grabbed the closes ninja and ask the whereabouts of Sniper Wolf. The respond was "she's gone on a mission" this shattered all her hopes. That is if she was raised in Kanoha.

She took her time and practicing the jutsu's and throwing her weapons perfectly just to keep herself busy. Naruto was cleaning his sweat when he watch her training with the kunai's. "Hey Sakura'

"**I advise not to disturbed her kit"** Kyubi spoke to Naruto before he could talk to Sakura.

"Why not?"

**"Look at her. She's determined for something. I don't know for what reason but regardless it's best not to interfere so leave her alone"** Naruto did what Kyubi asked and left to continue his own training.

A month came by with no Sniper Wolf in sight. Sakura decided it was better not to wait for her and decide on using the crossbow by herself. She choose a perfect spot and got down to what she thought was a perfect lower position.

"That's not how you do it. You must spread your legs wider" within a second she recognize the voice from behind and turn her head. "A lot of the ninja's here said that you were looking for me?"

"I was, but when you didn't show I'd just gave up."

"Well I'm here now and by the way your using that crossbow your trying to become a sniper like me. I got some advise for you girl don't " her expression in her face changed after she said those words.

"Why not Sniper san?"

"It's a lonely life full of misery and pain and it's not suited for someone like you." she walked off trying hard not to expose any killer intent.

"I don't believe a word of it at all"

"What was that?"

"You heard me" the next moment she raised her fist at her thinking it might give some senses but it never touch her as her arm that was holding the fist was caught by Sakura herself. She countered by grabbing her kunai that she hid.

Sakura leap back and use her left arm to cover the cut in her chest"you hide a weapon without me noticing?"

"Sniper's trade secret always get a spare weapon with you when your exposed to the enemy. Now are you gonna give up on this becoming a sniper idea. It's not suited for you at all."

"Never" she began licking her blood from her arm.

"Guess you need more lessons; girl"she grabbed another kunai and started to attack her again but this time she was ready.

11/2 hours and several cuts later both of them were exhausted. Both physically and chakra wised. "You really want to try as a sniper?" Sniper Wolf said in a weak voice.

"Yes; and I won't let no one stop me from trying" she then went into fighting position again. Sniper Wolf however just smirk "your like me in a way. Alright you win. First lesson is tomorrow but like I said before that life is full of misery and pain. Can you live with that?"

"I already taking lives already and so did Naruto. I can live with it." she was about to fall when Sniper leap and caught her. "You chakra is not huge enough since your young come let's head to the infirmary so you can get checked up."

Time passes by days became months then to years. Naruto and Sakura has become better elites of the Fox Hound organization with chakra, martial arts and weapon skills under their disposal. With numerous mission successes under there belts. They were ready for the next one. But this time there new mission will take them back to "Kanoha!"

"In shorter term around here at the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams which they are conducting in a week?" Big Boss explain pointing his stick on the map of the Forrest of Death to both ninja's in question. "One of our contacts leak some information to us that the mysterious organization known as the Akatsuki plans to use certain people by brainwashing or other methods for the sole purpose in gaining strength."

"If they do that. They-" Naruto covered her mouth knowing too well what she was about to say.

"What's the insertion method sir?"

"You two will be airborne almost 1200 ft using a phoenix summoning jutsu once your on the ground you must find and protect these certain individuals that we suspect are there targets" A ninja then gave both of them the files. As they began reading the profiles. Questions started poping up. Big Boss was obliged to ask.

"Anyone else going with us Boss sensei?"

"Like your missions before hand. There one person infiltration but with the multiple target threat I have no choice but to use two people for this mission."

"Weapons and equipment O.S.P. as usual?" asked Naruto

"Yes; Once you reach the ground contact us by radio.Right now our men have already established a base there I'll soon join up in a few days so take you time and study these profiles. Oh before I forget." he click to another seen showing a grey uniform "Our Developer Department has created these suits which there basic design for stealth operations. I'm allowing you two to use these. Don't worry there tested and 100 functional. Any questions?" When he saw that they weren't answering when he observed there eyes he smirk "Looks like your determined as always. Alright dismissed."

AN:Woah! This took me forever to finished. I even had to put most of my other writing material on hold. I hope you enjoyed the wait, as for pairings the only thing I got close too is a **Naruto/Temari** pairing. I'll go for different pairings if you want to so reply me back for suggestions. The jutsu's I put here is all thanks to anonymous Naruto information websites. Well thats all for now.


	4. Classified File 3

Disclaimer:Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Metal Gear Solid is own by Hideo Koijima and Konami. This fanfic is just for fun so don't sew please! I only own the OC's that are here

Note:Capital letters that are underlined will be when a person goes into radio.

Classified File 3:Protecting The Targets!

Both Foxhound operatives leapt through the forest to find there acquired targets. With the images burned in there minds after hours looking at there profiles before this mission commences. knowing who they are.

Naruto stopped his pace as he look at an object on the ground. "A sandal ?" as he was about to investigate. His gutted instinct sense him of danger and flip back words as a giant snake tried to make a meal out of him.

Team 8 sat behind a tree to discuss there next move when one of the genin looked around.

"Shino whats wrong?" answered there team leader Kiba. "I feel that were being watch" Kiba used his heighten sense's to smell around "your right but I can only sense the intruder for a few seconds. We should keep a watchful guard. That goes for you too Hinata." The Hyugga heiress nod in agreement.

"That was close. The Inuzuka heir almost caught my sent. I better call this in." Sakura safely hides in the bushes preventing them from spotting her. She then grabbed her radio."A call from Silent Blossom" said an operator "Patch her through "_Boss sensei I found three of the suspected abduct e's. But I almost gave up my position."_

**Big Boss POV**

"There good if they sense her presence from that afar" I ponder that thought for a few minutes then pushed a button to respond to my subordinate. "Tread very carefully Blossom and stay out of there personal radar until you know that there endanger from Akatsuki."

"_Affirmative Boss sensei"_ Sakura logs off and I slump down till an operator told me about Naruto's chakra levels telling me that he was going to pull a Jonin level jutsu

**Big Boss POV ends**

Naruto went into Taijutsu mode and perform a lot of hand signals unleashing his fox power jutsu technique **Shihou Hapou Paw Slash no Maki** technique slashing the snake with a dozen or so clawed slashes "Damn should not over did it so soon."

"**My thoughts exactly kit"** as Naruto wipe the sweat from his brow a person came out from the piece of the now dead serpent. The leaf genin looks around his area and spotted him "Your the one that saved me thanks." Narutro began sweatten up. He just now got spotted earlier than expected. In his mind he angered himself because he was smarter than this!"Um; your welcome."

The genin look at his clothing from top to bottom "Hey I didn't see you at the beginning of the exam?"

"_Crap; he's about to inspect something" _thought Naruto"I showed up late" he'd grin before performing a quick replacement jutsu. Totally catching the genin off guard "w_ho was that guy. He had no forehead protector and yet he's quite skilled?" _Naruto who was high above a tree watched as the genin leapt off to find his teammates. "**Kit I think you should follow him."**

_"Why is that Kyubi?"_

**"Because he might lead you to the targets"** Naruto agreed on his vessels request because of pass tense during his so called tight spot situation, and stealthily followed the genin towards his teammates which was Team 7. After the genin made it back Naruto then saw one of his targets was fighting "_The snake sanin, this is not good"_ He radioed in about his now difficult situation.

RADIO MODE POV

_Fox:Boss we've got a problem here. One of my targets Sasuke Uichia is fighting the legendary sanin Oruchimaru._

_Big Boss:Orochimaru thats bad. Fox you better defend him, but be careful Orochimaru is not one to be trifle with._

_Fox:Hai _

_contacts Silent Blossom after Solid Fox logged off_

_Blossom: You called Boss sensei?_

_Big Boss:I need you to stop what your doing and find Fox and provide him with some backup_

_Blossom:Boss sensei, Fox doesn't need my help_

_Big Boss: I'm quite aware of that but he is about to face with a legendary sanin named Orochimaru. You don't need to interfere but if things go worse I need you to bail him out._

_Blossom:I understand, I'm heading out to find him _

RADIO MODE POV ENDS

Sakura sigh to herself and left the area in good timing because if she waited any longer she would've been ambushed by Team 8 whom she was following.

"**Like** **they think they can beat us"** said Inner Sakura of felling good but slightly disappointed of not demonstrating Team 8 the full effects of 6 years of FoxHound training. Back at Team 7's predicament. Orochimaru was about ready to strike a panic Sauske with Ino behind him shrieking in fear when. "I can't allow you to do that" Naruto jump down from his hiding spot and prepare a jutsu position.

"Who are you, that you would come here and prevent me from attacking my prey" Orochimaru was upset that an upstart would dare attacked him. But unknown to all of them, Naruto was neither.

"Are you gonna taunt or are you gonna fight!" Sasuke was blanking in stared faces on the said person who was interfering and is now engaging Orochimaru in battle.

"_Who is this whiskered face boy. He has no forehead protector yet he's fighting like he is an expert jonin or in ANBU?"_ said Ino for she too was curiousabout that person

"So you know it was me all along?" smirked Orochimaru as his disguise of a female Grass nin never fooled him all the while battling Naruto through the tree tops.

"Only second rated genin can be fooled by that disguise, plus I could smell snake breath from where I was hiding" saying before he give a good kick into his face. In which Orochimaru recovered before he got slammed into the barks. "_Blond hair and whiskers with a tight body. where have I seen that. Wait a minute bro told me to be careful of!"_

"Tell me boy. You don't happened to be Solid Fox by any chance" said a smiling snake sanin

"compliments for your knowledge"Naruto countered his smile with his as he is prepared to defend himself. Meanwhile down at ground surface Sasuke heard everything thanks to the sharingan bloodline jutsu "_Solid Fox? The Solid Fox it couldn't be that blond headed dobe?" _he didn't notice that his teammate Ino was tapping his shoulder while their third teammate was running towards him "Sasuke kun whats wrong?" but all he was watching was there fight. Outside the Forest of Death four jounin nins were observing the corpses they found in the Buddhist Courtyard.

"So all three of them are dead" spoken one jounin

"Yeah probably a result of a ninja skill. Hey" he pointed at the ninja on his right "report this the lady Anko immediately" and the jounin wasted no time as he rushed to the forest main entrance where she resided.

Anko was busy eating her lunch which was consisted of Dango Rice Dumplings and Oshiruko Bean Soup.

"Ah that hit the spot. As soon as I finished with lunch. I'll get to the tower so that I can greet anyone that made it." saying that while throwing a toothpick towards the bark of the tree revealing an image of the leaf symbol. Suddenly in a puff of smoke the jounin appeared "Lady Anko I have some terrible news. We found three dead bodies in the Buddhist Courtyard but they way they died is weird."

"Show me" Once they reach there destination Anko was examining the corpses "Did you looked at there identification?"

"We did; these three were from Kusagakure the hidden grass village. Heres there ID's" the jounin gave her the ID photos she started to become angrier than before "_that technique he did to kill them. It has to be him." _She spun around to look face first at the jounins "YOU THREE REPORT THIS INCIDENT TO LORD HOKAGE AND ASK THAT HE DEPLOYED TWO ADDITIONAL ANBU BLACK OPS TO THE FORREST OF DEATH AT ONCE. I'M GOING AFTER THE -" suddenly a huge explosion shook the ground for a few seconds. Every ninja from a mile ratius felt it. Even Team Gai who was only resting up after gathering supplies. _"What the hell was that explosion?"_

Team 7 took crawled out from there hiding places. Once the debris was cleared all three genin was shocked to see Orochimaru holding Naruto by his tongue and laughing.

"Damn it didn't work!" said Naruto cursing his luck that his fire palm jutsu failed on him causing him a lot more depleted chakra energy.

RADIO MODE POV

_Big Boss: Whats keeping you Bloosom hurry up and aid Fox?_

_Sakura growling at herself_

_Silent Blossom:I'm hurrying as fast as I could. _**Inner Sakura: Yeah can it old man!**

RADIO MODE POV ENDS

Orochimaru was ready to pull out his ultimate attack "you put up a good fight. Worthy of your title namesake. Huh whats this?" Naruto's stomach was exposed revealing a containment seal. "I heard a rumor about a boy that had a sealed demon inside of him. Who ran away from this village. The people never cared or bothered to looked for him."

"This is supposed to scare me?" Naruto said sarcastically

"No THIS DOES" Orochimaru used A five pronged spell jutsu and slammed it in his seal containment. Causing Naruto huge amounts of pain. He made a huge scream before going into unconsciousness. Naruto was then dropped down crashing through numerous barks and branches before reaching the surface floor. Team 7 could only be shocked in horror as the stranger fell.

"Sir come here quick it's Fox's chakra signature?" yelled Keyone to her superior. As Big Boss along with Ocelot race towards the terminal.

"His chakra signature is depleting to 1 percent" Big Boss shocked at what he was seeing"_he must've lost to Orochimaru thats typical"_

_"_Where's Blossom?" Big Boss yelled. Orochimaru dusted off his hands after finishing off Naruto "Well thats that now back to the business in hand" he jump down walking towards Team 7 with a deadly intent. Two of the genins prep themselves except Sasuke who was closing his eyes remembering the words of his older brother. He didn't want to end up as a weak coward. He wanted to be strong. Stronger than everyone. Enough to kill his brother. Sauske's eyes morph to that of the "_The Sharingun. This will will be quite entertaining. Lets see what you got." _Sauske grab a dirk and four kunai's from his pouch pocket and toss it towards Orochimaru "You miss."

"You think" A wire that was around the dirk wrap around Orochimaru's neck "Why don't I finish you Fire Dragon Flame jutsu" line of fire race at his head completely burning it's target.

"Sauke kun you did it" cheered Ino

"You really think so" Ino's relief was short live as Orochimaru came out unscaved " A person so young that have such mastery of the Sharingan power you are truly worthy of the Uchiha clan name. In fact you are worthy to become pilot of my machine. My masterpiece" he then perform a jutsu that paralyzed all three genin in there tracks. "the names Orochimaru and if you want a rematch pass this exam" he extended his neck and bit Sauske's neck "I'm looking forward to this day when we meet again. In your quest for power." after that he disappeared lifting the paralysis in the area.

"SAUSKE!" both genins raced towards him as he was feeling pain "I'm alright please go check on him" pointing at Naruto who while the fight was going on his radio was still beeping.

Meanwhile Anko was racing through the forest at top speed "_It's almost dusk. I have to find him before it gets dark. That explosion a while ago? If it was from him. Then why did he choose this time to show up?" _she halted herself as pain shot through her neck. "_He's here I'm sure of it. I'm going to slow your tracks until the ANBU Black Ops team can come here. Because it's my duty. It's what I learn from YOU."_ There right at the branch of the tree was her former teacher Orochimaru.

She tossed four kunai's at him, in which he successfuly dodged. Then shot his tongue out and wrapped around her arm "You ain't getting away this time Striking Snake jutsu!" A snake suddenly shot out from her arm and bitten Orochimaru's tongue making her able to pull him out of the branch. She quickly grabbed a spare kunai form her coat pocket and pierce her hand along with Orochimaru's.

"That seal?"

"Thats right were going to hell together Double Snake Assassin jutsu." saying with confidence that she would succeed. "Are you planning to commit suicide? You should realised that it was just a doppleganger" asked Orochimaru's voice as the person that she thought was him disappeared. She then whip her around seeing Orochimaru sitting on a tree behind her. "You have become a special Jounin of this village, but you shouldn't be squandering every kinjutsu that I taught you," as he reached up to his face and made half the ram seal. Ripping another useless disguise off. Anko instantly felt pain shoot through her body and she collapsed to her knees. "Why are you here? Are you going to assassinate the Hokage?" she gasped.

"Heavens no I lack the proper quality of subordinates to pull anything like that. I just came here to recruit some outstanding candidates thats all. In fact I just recently left a mark on one of the boys I found interesting."

"Bah he's going to die that seal is a ticking time bomb." Anko said while still painfully clinging at her neck.

"Theres a 1 out of 10 chance that your right. But if he lives thats just one thing down next to the the ultimate goal."

"What ultimate goal?" question Anko about her former masters plan.

"Since you were once my best students I should tell you. I have been given the task of developing a grand weapon. One that will be the likes that no one has ever scene, and once it's completed that weapon will be this villages end. It's much better than any assassination. But for the time being I'll savor this moment. Oh and don't even think of stopping this exam, three of my proteges have taken place of three of your own. "

"WAIT YOU SAID YOU WERE GIVEN A TASK. WHO ARE YOUR WORKING FOR?" yelled Anko.

"Thats something I not going to tell you. And if you try to ruin my enjoyment it will spell the end of Kanoha sooner before the weapon is completed. With that said he vanished.

AN: The technique Naruto use against the snake was origionally **Shihou Hapou Shirikan No Maki**. I just change it to be apart of his Kyubbi power technique. The plot thickens in the next chapter and I have special plans waiting for the three sound nin!(posing an evil look)


	5. Game Over!

Disclaimer:Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Metal Gear Solid is own by Hideo Koijima and Konami. This fanfic is just for fun so don't sew please! I only own the OC's that are here

**3 years ago**

"There she is" A Cloud nin calls for backup on his radio and four more appeared in the warehouse room of where she is residing. Sakara was struggling on the two that was in front of her and one from behind. She was about to get ready to perform a water jutsu but it was too late to complete the jutsu as one ninja that was hiding from the shadows toss a kunai in her head.

_Big Boss:Blossom whats wrong speak to me, Blossom, Blossom BLOSSOM!_

**Forrest Of Death near Team 8 camp**

Both Kiba and Shino got the jump on her as when she did not notice. Kiba's fist directly connect to her shoulder forcing her to go down to the ground but she successfully landed on her feat.

"Your pretty good girly!" said Kiba in snarl sarcastic way. Shino launch his bugs on her.

"_Here comes the chakra bugs!" _Inner Sakara also gave her two cents **"Kyaa come on wingly freaks bring it on!" **she grabbed Hinata's arm as she tried to sneak behind her and was tossed over to Shino. She then try the best way to dodged some of the bugs by rolling through bushes and swatted with her hands unfortunately one bug successfully nicht her in the legs causing her to slow down. "Guess you ran out of luck Akamaru!" Kiba's white dog companion ate a pill that Kiba tossed from his finger and both perform there families bloodline jutsu and all she saw was nothing but dark.

_Kyone: Blossom you chakra scan is lower please answer me. Blossom, BLOSSOM!_

**Team 7 battle area**

Orochimaru grabbed a beaten Naruto by the collar after his explosive jutsu failed to faze him. He exposed his stomach revealing his seal. " you put up a good fight. Worthy of your title namesake. Huh whats this? A demon fox seal. I heard a rumor about a boy that had a sealed demon inside of him. Who ran away from this village. The people never cared or bothered to looked for him."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" questioned a weaken Naruto

"No THIS DOES, FIVE PROLONGED SPELL JUTSU!" and instead of giving him pain it killed him.

_Big Boss:Fox what happened, Fox, FOX!_

THE END

Continue Story End Story

AN:Sike; you thought this was a chapter huh!(All Naruto characters and Fan fic readers staring to get popped up veins of rage!)

Author: Hey it was just a Joke!( Everything went dark on him as he gets the beat up beyond the bodies repair!)


	6. Classified File 4

Disclaimer:Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Metal Gear Solid is own by Hideo Koijima and Konami. This fanfic is just for fun so don't sew please! I only own the OC's that are here

Classified File 4:Help for Team 7 in the oddest of places!

"Are you sure it was Orochimaru Anko?" Sarutobi questioned Anko along with a couple of ANBU Blackops nin that were in his office.

"Hai Hokage-sama. He gave me a warning to not interfere with the exams whatsoever; and also that he is currently working for someone in creating a new kind of weapon to end us all, and that is all that he has told me!" this made Sarutobi boggled with questions of what that something his former student creating is. His thoughts were soon interrupted when two ANBU's came in. Holding something in there hands.

"Lord Hokage we were scouring the area for any signs of Orochimaru and found these?" The ANBU laid the items on the table for everyone to see. To most of the nin that venture out in the world. They knew what those items are. _"Parachutes; an item that breaks your fall from high velocity areas!"_ answered the Hokage in his mind. "Tell all ANBU members to go into high alert but do not cancel the exams. It seems we might have more intruders besides Orochimaru that were up against!" unknown to all of them outside the room a ANBU black-op put on a ear piece headphone, and set his frequency to contact his own superiors.

Back at the Forest of Death, Ino placed a wet cloth on both foreheads of the fallen boys while her teammate by the name of Kyo Izawaa stand in guard duty. The beeping in there unknown guest's radio still continued to ringing. "M_aybe I should answer it!"_ she thought to herself while continuing to check on their condition. Unknown to there position. Three sound nin lay in wait.

"There they are!" said the sound nin name Dosu Kinata "Lord Orochimaru wants us to take care of that Uchiha boy!"

"So we strike at dawn then?" Dosu nodded to his other sound nin teammate who was a kunoichi named Kin-Tsuchi. His other teammate Zaku look at his leaf opponents from afar. What got him curious was not the unsuspected Team 7 but the other person lying besides Sauske. He could see that he had no forehead protector whatsoever and A nin must wear it at all times. Because it is matter of pride.

Inside the naval of there unknown yet quite famous Fox -Hound agent nin. Naruto who was in spirit form sitting in a fetal position next to the cell holding the Fox Demon in question who was now covered in blood and eating ramen.

"So there's nothing I can do right now?" answered Naruto

"**Give A kid a prized!" **Kyubii sacastically said as he slurp some noddles into his mouth and pointed at the foreign seal jutsu that was swirling around his body. **"As you can see here. That snake sanin bastard used a forbidden Lv.5 seal jutsu on you, which causes almost total depletion of chakra making a person to feel near death experience. Originally it was meant for taking prisoners alive so that they can be easily interrogated. How he learned that technique, I don't know because your...?"**

" My, my what? Your hiding something aren't you. You damn Fox demon!"the blond foxhound nin glared at him for a bit. "Okay keep your secrets for now. But I'll know about it sooner and later; you'll see!" he stared up at the prolonged seal jutsu that was above him. " What I want to know now is how am I going to get out of here and back to the land of the living?"

"**Well first off I need to fix the seal so it could merge with ours. Making both of us stronger then before. Once that is done****you can freely get out just like before" **he slurp another ramen noodle into his mouth. causing Solid Fox to stare at him in disgust.

"I don't know how in hell you can eat those. It's a good thing I stop eating them a long time ago because it was really steadying my growth, and whats with the blood covering all over you?"

**"You like!" **Kyubbi giving a foxy grin to his host. "**It's a new style for me. Covering in the blood of all the people you killed in the years of being a ninja for foxhound,** **and then smother your victims blood all over my body!" **

"Just fix me will you!" the fox growled at him after Naruto sweat dropped and clamped his noose. feeling more disgusted after his statement.

"**Damn brat! You have no respect of style!"** Back in the living world as dawn approaches. Not too far away from Fox's position "Hey whats a lonely kunoichi girl like doing all alone by herself in a place like this?" said a anonymous Rainfall nin as he and two of his teammates blocked Blossoms path when they got the jumped on her. "she has no forehead protector guys!" "You know the punishment for a nin without a forehead protector is missy" said another teammate as they grabbed kunai's out of there pouches "well we'll show you." Sakura however said nothing and just grin underneath whispering "_those fools!"_

**"cha; those losers don't know what will hit them!" **her inner self spoke as Sakura cracked her knuckles and went into fighting position and strucked the first blow where they least expected. In another area Rock Lee a member of Team Gai spent ten minutes scouring the area for provisions along with other the two members of his team. As Lee took another leap to the next branch.

"_20 leaves, if I can catch them before they hit the ground then Ino will fall in love with me!! But if I fail then my love will never be requited!_ Thought Lee as he jumped down to catch every single leaf.

_"Yes love conquers all!"_ Lee celebrated before continuing off. Elsewhere Neji another Team Gai member looked around his area "Come on out of hiding unless your a coward." The ninja team that was hiding from Neji was Team 8 which consisted of Nara Shikamaru, Chouji Akimichi & Ami Nakamura(AN:if you don't know who she is. In the anime she was the one that bully Sakura when she was little.)

"How he spotted us so fast damn it?!" growled Ami

"Looks like your troublesome plan failed. Just like I suspected to be!" said Shika in annoyance

"So what are we going to do?"Choji asked as Ami pondered a thought for a moment "time for plan B!" all three nins jumped out of there hiding place appearing in front of Neji. Ami strut her sexy moves. Unfortunately it didn't faze him. "Beat it!" Team 8 was gladly to obliged. Back at Foxhounds temp HQ in Kanoha.

"Keyone any progress?" answer Big Boss who was sitting behind the panel next to her.

"No nothing so far on Fox's chakra signature. It is still in the critical. But Blossoms signature is currently in active fighting at the moment." Big Boss message his neck in frustration. "You shouldn't be tensed like that boss!" answered Ocelot who was next to him holding cups of coffee in his hand and gave one to Big Boss.

"How could I be!" he took a sip before continuing "the vital of this mission relays in both Fox's and Blossom's hands. The only latest report we got was from our spy here and thats not enough. And if eventually Akatsuki bides their time right to appear out of nowhere. We might be powerless to stop them." "Then we better work harder in our part to make sure it doesn't happened. Besides my son and niece's lives are at stake in this matter as well!" A man with a beard and _pupilless _eyes appear next to them. The leaf headband insignia was strap at his shoulders.

"Spy-Eyes when did you get here?" says Ocelot

"Hours ago!"

_"He-hello, can someone hear me!" _everyone who was occupied in the control heard the voice of a girl. Keyone was the first to get out of her stupor and push the recalling button.

"Who is this, this is a reserve channel!!!" she said it in a scold matter, scarring the occupant at the other end. "Let me handle this!" Keyone didn't need to be asked twice as he gave the head phones to Big Boss "Okay miss, how did you get this frequency?"

"_I took off a radio from a boy with blond hair and whiskers"_ this shocked Big Boss to the level as he know what she is speaking.

"Boss this is not good. If one of our CODEC communicators is in the hands of a regular nin"

"I know the consequence of the aftermath Ocelot!" says Big Boss before he return speaking to the kunoichi in question. "Miss I need to ask you one thing? The blond haired boy with whisker marks. Is he with you?"

"_Yes he's right beside me!" _Big Boss sigh with relief since he needed to know that question badly. "Keyone? How far is Blossom's position?"

"Checking,"she scan the screen for her signature. "She's now on the move again." Big Boss grinned after hearing that and return to the headphones to talk to her.

"Listin, whats your name?"

"_I'm Yamanaka Ino sir!"_

_"The famous family of mind-Body switchers huh!"_ Big Boss put that thought aside for the moment since there was a mission that needed to be done. "Okay Ino pay attention. I need you to stay put over there. One of my people is heading to your direction-" Suddenly a clang sound could be heard all over the radio.

"Whats going on!?" Big Boss asked for an answer. However the radio went dead.

Kyo jumped back to the Ino's position. Still gripping a kunai in hand while covering the wound in his arm with the other

"Your A tough kid I'll give you that!" answered Dosu as he return his kunai back to their hiding place before focusing his intention to Ino. "Now be a sweetheart and wake Sauske up for us?"

"Because we want to fight him" said Kin as she appear next to Dosu. Zaku appeared next on top of the trees but unlike his other teammates he is still concerning about Team 7's unknown guest laying in the floor. Ino stood up and pick up a kunai from her pouch. "If you want him. Come claim him" she told Kyo to guard there teammate before rushing towards the sound nin doing hand signals while she's at it.

Kin was about to counter but Zaku stopped her before she could take action. "I'll handle this brat!" Kin didn't know why he decided to take action as he never did before. The only time he did was out of curiosity. Zaku held out his hand, blasting a gust of air out. Causing Ino to lose footing. Zaku was about to strike when someone punch his gut and it turns out it was Kin. Dosu saw this and took action. "Kin what the hell are you doing" he said while throwing a suriken which she happily dodged. "_Wait those eyes" _he looked down at the fallen kunoichi. She wasn't getting up. Even after Zaku pulled a light attacked on her.

"_The blood limit_!" knowing this knowledge Dosu began focusing his attacks on Ino who's body was being pulled away by Kyo and launch a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it. Before it reach it's target another gust blew revealing A green suited bushy brow boy.

"I CAN LET SOMEONE HARM MY TEAMMATES. IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEN FIGHT ME. ROCK-LEE: THE SEXY BEAST OF KANOHA!"

Team 8 was scouring the area looking for other opponents to take a scroll from till they all saw Team 7 in trouble and Rock- Lee fighting a sound nin. Team Gai also appeared in the area as well but they were high above the trees.

"So Ten-Ten should we help Lee?" asked Neiji

"That won't be necessary" she looks down at the area Team 7 is in Sauske was down and so was Ino who was being dragged back to safety by Kyo. But what got her confused was the other person who was unconscious next to Sauske. "_The blond guy down there. He has no forehead protector around him. Is he a civilian?" _

As the battle continued outside Naruto's world. Inside was a different story.

**"There it is done."** answered the demon Fox as the Orochimaru's seal began merge with his own. Within seconds both the host and himself started to feel becoming powerful then ever before.

"I can finally return.Finally; Anymore of your rated puns and jokes then I would've gone crazy." Kyubii didn't like what he was hearing from his host and was ready to pounce at him. "Se ya Kyubii and thank you." he escaped the exit that was now open for him. Saving his spiritual hide. Naruto's eyes open up squintingly. He looked around and saw a female sound nin holding a blond kunoichi he met earlier by the hair forcing her to go down on her knees and two more leaf genins who are down in the ground. With five more nins hiding and just watching."_What are they doing standing around, Shit. Guess I'll have to do something to do about this!"_

Ino was holding a kunai in her hands while Kin (who got her body back after Ino was forced to recall her jutsu when Lee began attacking her by mistake) was ready for the finishing blow. "Give up little girl what are your chances of winning." Ino was about to hurdle her kunai to cut her pony tail off in order to escape when she hears a strong snap. She looked around and saw Kin with a dislocated arm. That same arm that hold her hair a minute ago.

"Who the hell are you?" says Kin to a non hiate wearing blond boy in the grey suit. But all he did was smirk and stand in fighting position.

"I'm your end!"

AN:Sorry that it took so long to finish but this chapter had a lot of bumps in the road so it was nearly impossible to finish for a while. I also decided to end the Radio POV since it's not doing any good to progress the story. How did you like the surprised of Hizashi appearing back from the dead? His story on how he survived an end up on Foxhound will be done later. Well that's it for now. Merry Christmas everyone!


	7. Classified File 5

Disclaimer:Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Metal Gear Solid is own by Hideo Koijima and Konami. This fanfic is just for fun so please don't sew !

File# 5: Sound nin vs FoxHounds elite!

"Your End!" Fox said to his sound opponent's in front of him as he is now standing in fighting stance protecting the blond leaf kunoichi and the rest of Team 7 from behind his rear.

Both Ino, still grasping in awe on how a while ago there unknown person unconscious and now they were being save by the same person . They were not alone in this. Team 10 arrived a few minutes ago. Hiding from behind the bushes with gawking looks around their faces, so to were two members of Team Gai who were about to take action to retrieved their fallen comrade Rock Lee before Fox intervene.

" We'll just see," she reach her leg pouch to grab some kunai's only to realize their was nothing inside it.

"looking for these!!!" smiling evilly, Fox showed her kunai weapons grasping in the palm of his hands."_shit I can't believe it works. I should thank Yahiko Myojin for teaching me how to pick pocket when I see him again!"_

**"Lets show those sound bastards what for!"** Kyubi howled in a battle cry inside the seal as Fox toss Kunais into Kin's direction. Zaku intercepted the attack and used his air compressed hands to deflect all the kunai's quickly back towards him. The Kanoha nin shocked to see him getting stabbed everywhere. A Bloody end for the blond Foxhound nin.

"Guess he was all talk" Zaku gve out a smile. Kin stopped worrying a bit and smiled along with him.

_"__**Say that till after you've beaten me!**__"_ underneath the ground Fox with legs first kicked Zaku up into the air and Fox began pounding him mercilessly "however there's no chance in hell that you ever can defeat me" he finish his words by concluding with his fist coming down on top of his head bringing the sound nin to plummet down to the grassy asphalt. Bleeding incoherently.

The Kanoha genins were shocked beyond belief that a unknown blond kid just took down a couple of Sound nin like he was ripping up paper

_"Wow! this kid could really give Lee a run for his money, or maybe even more?,"_ Ten-Ten said inside her mind while watching the battle in front of her with interest. Neji however didn't care what the result will be on who was going to win in this skirmish. In his mind they're just weak. Fox breathe a second grasp of air and prepares to attack Kin .

"_Did I see what I just saw. That boy beat those two sound nin with ease, and look at his face and his bod"_ Ami drooled a bit after looking at Solid Fox in action. "W_ait a minute. why am I starting to think about him. I love Sasuke. Not this stranger ?" _ her teammate Shika however was in the lines of troublesome.

Dosu realizing that the blond kid would not be defeated easily, was about to retaliate when suddenly, his sound gauntlets suddenly got shattered by a kunai!

"Wha- what? Who did that?" Fox halted his attack for a second. Turn the other cheek and smiled "It's about time you showed up!" The Kanoha nins didn't know what he meant by those words so Neji used his Byakugan to look around the area and there appearing far away was a pink haired girl with a black skimpy body hugging shirt and baggy pants, and just like their unknown blond boy, she too carries no hiate. A bruised Kin sees Fox lower his guard down and used what bit strength she had left and pull her trump card. Her senbon bells, however an _immense_ dark aura power started to flow into the battle area. And the source was...

"Sauske!" Ino grasped seeing her teammate up and running but her along with the rest of the Kanoha rookies something was not right about him since he is showing a lot of strange tattoo marks all over his body.

"Tell me Ino?, Tell me who did this to you?" Sauske said in a cold venomous demeanor that can make a full grown man shit in their pants. "Ah I see" he looked at Dosu and Fox.

Dosu knew this situation was not going to go right in the Sound nin's favor plus with the blond kid taking out two of his teammates, retreating was the best option at the moment but before he could do anything he lift something out of his sleeve.

"Here take it" Dosu lifts out a Earth Scroll and place it in the ground while lifting his critically injured teammate Zaku over his shoulder and Kin over his side. "We'll withdrew for now, but the next time we face you, we will stay till the battle ends." Sauske in his state didn't see the situation this way

and dash to attack the already injured opponents. Fox quickly intervene but his chest got the full brunt of it giving the Sound nin enough time to escape.

"Why did you stop me?" Sauske said using his new acquired powers to attack Fox who was black sort of strike Sauske could pull.

"Because what you'll about to do was unethical" Ino stared at the two opponent's. Fox saved her life and his teammate was about to kill him because of that.

"STOP IT Sauske!" scream Ino incoherently as she rush towards the fight and embrace Sauske with tears in her eyes "just stop." The black tattoo marks slowly disappear from Sauske's body and sank down due to chakra depletion. Ino who still was holding Sauske. Even though she sank down as well look at Fox "Thank you!" Ami who was hiding along with Team 10 decided it was the best to come out, but kept there paces away from Fox because they don't want to end up as they same victims as the sound nin. As she was about to approach Ino . She told him to pick up Lee.

"Excuse me? Ino is it?" Ino paused as she look at Fox's face. "Do you know where's my radio at?" getting out of her stupor she pointed the direction the radio went to. But before Fox could walk towards it direction " Blossom you can come down as well since the jig is up."

Blossom sighed but understand the situation she's now into and lept down to the gathered rookie genin and her teammate. The two kunoichi's Ami & Ino were suddenly surprised when the said person Fox called out looked vaguely familiar to them but couldn't put their finger on it. Elsewhere Team 8 lead by Kiba who was still acting like the ignorant overconfident bastard that he is (AN: Had to put it there!)along with dog Akamaru and teammates Shino and Hinata were searching for an opponent who has the Heaven Scroll since they got an Earth Scroll earlier.

"Man those first opponent's were easily to take down after we set a trap on them and they had the Heaven Scroll we needed."

"Chill out! It's way too soon to celebrate. These woods are still crawling with enemies. We still have to watch our guard remember!" Kiba feel dumbfounded as Shino reminded him again. He was about to scold him back when his Inuzuka trait instincts made him and Akamaru stop at their tracks.

"Why did you stop Kiba?" asked Hinata confusedly.

"We were supposed to lookout for enemies and possible dangers right?" both teammates nodded. "I was thinking maybe Hinata should check out whats ahead of us for the next kilometer or so" both boys look at Hinata.

"Okay I'll do it" Hinata activated her Byakugan to see afar "It looks like someones in a fight?" Shino went down and put his ear on the log "I believe it's around six people." After hearing this Kiba grinned.

"Let's check it out!"

"Kiba what would that accomplished?!"

"I agree with Shino-san. There's no point in running over there without a plan?"

"You guys are so dense. We were told to pass the exam we need one scroll set of Earth and Heaven. They never say that we can steal more than one, and if the more we grab. The fewer teams than we have to face." Hinata and Shino were still not convince. "Look let's just check it out if it's dangerous we'll leave." Kiba then left towards the area were Hinata scanned earlier. Shino who was mumbled something followed him along with Hinata close behind. As soon as they reach the area.

"Kiba why did we stop?"

"Something has Akamaru spooked?!" all three teammates look at Kiba's dog partner whimpering in fear.

At the said battleground Team 8 was going too. The Sand siblings Garra, Temari and Kankuro were facing against a team from Hidden Rain.

"The nerve of you brats. Daring to take us on?" yelled out the Rain nin unfortunately the sand sibs were not faze.

"Are you going to fight or talk us to death?" said Garra as spoke out first.

"Garra I thought we agreed that we wouldn't fight anyone until we found out if they had the scroll we needed!" Kankuro explain Garra didn't listen and turn his face back towards the Rain nin.

"Huh sounds good to me!!" the Ran nin leader launch five umbrella's into the air and form seris of hand signals. "You're dead kid!!, Shinobi art Jyoro Senbon!! Rain of Needles! "Thousand needles were shot out from the umbrellas heading towards Garaa, "You're completely surrounded. No gaps…. No blind spots. All 1000 of those needles will swarm in to my Chakra, like missiles that have locked onto your signature!!" the Rain leader said with a confident grin but that was were things was about to come worse as the dust cleared.

"Is that all you got?" The Rain nin were shocked to see that their leaders technique didn't work "A down poor of 1000 needles, eh? Well it's my turn to respond with a deluge of blood."

"Ah A wall of sand?" the sand leader said gasping

"Exactly,infinitely malleable, an impenetrable defense!! Only Garra has ever mastered the art. He draws the sand within his the sphere of his own massive chakra then manipulates it into the shape he needs and renders it utterly solid. Even more remarkably, it is done with no conscious effort on his part. It happens when he needs it to. So any frontal assault on Garra is doomed to fail" the rain leader didn't want to listen to Kankuro's speech anymore and began attacking again. This would be his mistake. His last mistake as Garra started a couple of hand signals.Sabakukyu! The Coffin of Crushing Sand!" and sand began wrapping around the Rain nin leader till he was almost completely covered by sand. He floated into the air as Garaa took one of the rain nin's umbrellas and put it over his head like he was expecting rain to come. Garaa then clutched his fist, "Sabakusoso! Imploding Sand Funeral!" blood splattered everywhere. Staining the sand, staining the ground, staining the trees, some landed on the other two Rain Shinobi's, but none got on the Sand Siblings.

"Here take the scroll!" said the rian genin who was scared shitless and want to save his own skin but that plea was never answered as Garra did the same technique and kill the other two as the other teammate Temari wave bye bye to them.

Team 8 almost lost there lunch when they saw what the sand sib did and wanted to get out fast before they got spotted. Lucky for them it did not happened as the Sand sibs disappear from from the area after they picked up the scroll. "Woh that was a close shave huh Akamaru?!" Team 8 did not notice a raven was flowing by high above them but as fate provide they were about to see a set for things to come as Akamaru started to barked continuously. "Wait what do you mean there's a man there. I don't see anyone?"

"No Kiba your dogs right. My bugs can sense a chakra signature coming from that area were the Rain nin were killed." Shino then nodded Hinata to use her Byakugan again which she did and there at the open she sees a tall muscled bald man with a raven tatto over the forehead wearing a red cloud cloak which easily hides his weapon (AN: Which you'll probably guess what it is!!).

"This is The Raven calling in to report?!"

"_Has the package been delivered Raven?"_

"Yes Garra will never know what will hit em. Unfortunately one of the Rain nin that was targeted for capture is now dead by implosion!"

_"No matter; one loss will not alter the plan .Your job is done Raven. Return to the homepoint the second exam is almost over. Phase 1 is complete."_

_"_Understood" the com signal Raven use goes off and the black raven bird that floated above team 8 lands in his shoulders. "Soon my pet soon we will capture the gathering subjects and then the world sher and envision a reality. A new order of unity!" Raven turned his head around with his eyes look squarely forward "Miss Hyuga!!" the Ravens pet bird cawed making Hinata quite frightened and causing her to come out of the byakugan. Shino caught Hinata before she passed out to the ground.

"What the hells going on?!" this was the one word going on inside Kiba's mind at that moment.

AN: This chapter took six months and finally it is done. It was because I didn't know where to take it and the last few paragraphs were a pain to write down. But it's finally completed so what do I have to argue for. I got a very good clue how to start the next chapter. Both Ino and Ami will be in for a surprised that their weakling forehead girl is not the same person as she once was. Also please review this fic. A good opinion goes a long way, also I want an opinion of making A Naruto/ Castlevania crossover fic. Well that's it for now.


End file.
